LOST YOUR SMIILE
by ayy88fish
Summary: Seorang namja terperangkap dalam masa lalunya. Menjalani kehidupan normal seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak pada satu hari. Hanya pada tanggal itu dia tidak berada di dunia nyatanya. TWOSHOOT. Yoochun x Junsu/Yunho x Jaejoong/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Park Yoochun 28 th

Kim Junsu 18 th as yoeja

Kim Jaejoong 22 th as yoeja

Jung Yunho 29 th

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Angst, GS

Rate : M

Disclaimer: Cast punya Tuhan. Tapi ide cerita murni dari otak saya.

**Warning: Menggunakan alur campur, jadi akan sedikit membingungkan kalau membacanya terlalu cepat.**

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

**Someone's POV**

27 Juli 2008

08.05

"Oppa, iroena! Palli! Kau sudah janji hari ini kita akan berkencan. Aku tidak mau waktu kita berkurang hanya karena Oppa malas-malasan begitu. Oppa.. Oppa.."

SREK

Tirai jendela kamarku terbuka. Silau dari sinar matahari yang memasuki retina, memaksaku untuk menutupinya dengan sesuatu. Tanganku. Rasa kantuk dan lelah benar-benar menguasaiku, mengingat semalam aku baru terlelap dini hari. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyinari kamarku, aku pun mulai sedikit membuka mata.

Sesosok gadis tersenyum padaku. Membangunkanku dengan tidak sabar. Menggoyang-goyang badanku. Sedikit berteriak, membuat suasana gaduh. Sepertinya membangunkanku adalah hal menyenangkan baginya. Karena setelah menarik jatuh selimutku, dia mulai menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jarinya. Tak lupa, hidungku juga jadi sasaran cubitan gemasnya. Tapi aku masih diam di tempatku. Masih ingin menikmati pagi sebentar lagi. Meskipun tak urung lengkungan tipis akhirnya menghiasi bibirku.

.

.

.

"Oppa, cepat kesini. Aku mau es krim ini." Dia menunjuk beberapa gambar yang tertera di dinding counter es krim itu. Membuatku segera mendatanginya. Lagi. Senyumnya sukses membuatku ikut tersenyum. Ceria setiap hari. Seolah-olah tak ada hal yang mengganggunya dalam hidup.

Aku melihatnya berlari kesana kemari. Mencoba setiap wahana di arena bermain ini. Sudah seharian kami habiskan bersama. Menepati janjiku untuk mengajaknya kencan jika aku mendapat libur. Tidak. Hari ini aku memang harus meliburkan diri. Karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa.

Kami berkencan? Tentu saja iya. Meski usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, toh dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku juga tak mau ambil pusing omongan orang disekitarku yang menganggapku Pedophillia. Bagiku itu semua tidak masalah karena dia masih ada di sisiku. Karena dia masih tersenyum padaku. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga senyum itu.

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 5 sore. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam. Dia mengajakku pulang sebentar. 'Ingin membersihkan badan setelah puas bermain.' katanya. Sebelumnya dia sengaja membawa pakaian ganti ke rumahku. Karena jika dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, dipastikan setelah itu kami tidak akan bisa pergi lagi. Jaejoong noona –karena dia calon kakak iparku- tak akan mengijinkannya keluar malam.

Tidak. Oenni-nya tidak pernah melarang kami bersama. Namun tidak pula mendukung sepenuhnya. Aku paham. Dia pasti menyayangi adiknya dan tidak ingin satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa itu merasa sedih. Namun di sisi lain dia juga pasti merasa khawatir dengan jarak usia kami. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah namja dewasa yang mapan. Sedangkan adiknya adalah gadis polos yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan SMA nya. Aku mengerti, Jaejoong noona ingin menjaga adiknya.

.

.

.

27 Juli 2002

06.15 pm

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika dia masuk ke ruang tengah. Tempat ku kini berdiri –dia mandi di kamarku, sedangkan aku menggunakan yang di luar-. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Dress ungu selutut dengan aksen putih di bagian leher dan di bagian bawahnya. Dia terlihat bagai bidadari yang tengah tersesat di bumi. Ah tidak. Selamanya dia adalah bidadari di hatiku. Hanya saja, tampilannya terlihat berbeda saat ini. Pakaian itu ku beli seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin merubah penampilannya yang sehari-hari memakai kaos dan jeans saja. Beberapa juga sudah terlihat mulai lusuh. Baginya yang hidup tanpa orang tua, pastilah membayar kebutuhan hidup lebih penting daripada membeli baju baru.

Pernah satu kali, ketika kami kencan dia memaksaku keluar dari sebuah restoran. Padahal kami baru saja masuk dan belum sempat memesan apapun. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Ya, aku tidak peka. Tidak sadar bahwa hal itu mengintimidasinya secara tidak langsung. Tempat yang kami masuki saat itu adalah restoran milik temanku. Tapi bukan itu yang meresahkannya, melainkan pengunjungnya yang rata-rata berdandan modis dengan tunggangan mobil mewah. Menurutnya, dia tidak ingin membuatku terlihat memalukan karena bersamanya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memintanya merekomendasikan tempat-tempat yang menurutnya nyaman. Mulai dari tempat makan, tempat belanja sampai tempat rekreasi. Tentu saja, semua itu mampu menekan pengeluaranku yang terbiasa hidup mewah. Sungguh, bahkan sebelum menjadi istriku dia sudah bisa menjaga hartaku. Hebat, bukan!

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" suaranya sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia mencoba membenahi bajunya dengan merapikan bagian bawahnya. Aku menggeleng. Menjawab dengan senyuman. Membuatnya tersenyum. Malu-malu. Rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Gadisku sungguh lucu!

.

.

.

07.44 pm

"Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan laju sedang. Kami sudah selesai makan dan baru saja meninggalkan restoran. Aku menatap ke arahnya. Sepertinya senyumnya mulai memudar.

"Oppa, aku takut..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku... Aku belum siap." Lanjutnya. Aku tahu dia pasti khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa kami tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hubungan ini hanya karena perbedaan usia dan status sosial. Aku harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir SMA. Tinggal menunggu kelulusannya saja bulan depan. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Seminggu setelah upacara kelulusannya, aku akan menikahi gadis yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama 2 tahun ini.

.

.

.

5 Agustus 2002

03.35 pm

Aku lupa. Dia adalah gadis 18 tahun yang rapuh. Yang memilih melindungi sang kakak daripada bersamaku. Dan di sinilah aku saat ini. Terbaring sendiri di lantai raung tengah. Botol-botol minuman kosong berserakan di meja. Beberapa isinya tumpah mengenai karpet di bawahnya.

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika aku meminta restu ibuku untuk menikahi gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh hati. Kim Junsu. Seseorang yang telah membuatku merasakan yang namanya cinta. Yang mampu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Yang telah ku berikan janji untuk selalu hidup bersamanya.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan ibu dengan Junsu ketika aku meninggalkan mereka untuk menjawab telepon. Yang pasti, setelah itu aku tak mendapati senyum Junsu yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hanya suara mesin mobil yang terdengar di telinga kami. Berulang kali aku melihatnya melamun. Setiap kali aku berbicara, dia terkejut dan menanyaiku apa yang baru saja aku bicarakan. Aku memutuskan diam dan baru akan bertanya esok hari.

Ketika aku masuk ke apartemannya, hal yang pertama kali terlihat adalah gelap. Menandakan Jaejoong, kakak Junsu belum pulang. Sebelumnya, aku sudah meminta ijin kepadanya agar Junsu bisa pulang sedikit malam karena aku akan mengajaknya menemui ibuku. Awalnya dia menolak, namun ketika ku yakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja, akhirnya dia menyerah. Hanya berpesan jangan pulang terlalu larut.

Setelah mengecup kening Junsu dan memastikannya sudah masuk, aku membalik badan hendak pulang. Namun Junsu menahan tanganku. Meminta ku masuk. Padahal sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun dia mengijinkanku ke dalam jika Jaejoong noona tidak ada di rumah. Aku menurut saja, karena sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya perihal perubahan sikapnya tadi. Bahasa tubuhnya yang menunjukkannya padaku. Karena Junsu bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong.

Junsu langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Sedangkan aku menyamankan posisi di lantai ruang tengah. Tak lama dia masuk dengan dua mug cokelat panas. Harumnya langsung memenuhi rongga hidung ketika dia memberikan satu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, meniupnya sebentar sebelum menyeruputnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku meletakkannya ke meja, di sebelah milik Junsu yang belum berkurang isinya.

Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti kami. Aku menangkupkan dua tangan ke wajah, lalu mengusapnya. Berkali-kali menghela nafas karena tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Ketika aku menoleh ke samping, aku mendapati bahunya yang bergetar membelakangiku. Aku yakin dia menangis. Pasti ada yang tidak beres! Tapi entah mengapa, bibirku sedikit pun tidak mau bergerak untuk menanyakannya. Aku hanya merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Mengelus-elus punggungnya dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Berkali-kali sampai dia mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatapku. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan terasa asin karena air matanya. Kemudian kalimat itu terdengar di telingaku. Hal yang selama ini ku takutkan.

"Oppa, maafkan aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong oenni. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.." aku tersentak. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aku paham. Tapi aku tak bisa terima. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mengumpat ibuku yang sudah 28 tahun ini membesarkanku.

**Someone's POV end**

.

.

.

27 Juli 2006

7.15 pm

Sesosok yoeja cantik duduk di sudut cafe sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Sesekali melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Kadang-kadang mendesah. Menghela nafas panjang, menandakan kebosanannya karena seseorang dinanti yang belum juga tiba. Asal kau tahu saja, hal yang paling dibencinya dalam hidup ini adalah menunggu. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di tempat itu. Biasanya pada jam segini dia sudah berada di kamarnya bersama anaknya –keponakannya- yang saat ini berusia 2 tahun. Terpaksa malam ini dia meminta temannya untuk menjaga pangeran kecilnya.

Seorang namja tinggi terlihat memasuki cafe yang terlihat penuh. Mungkin hujan juga menjadi faktor banyaknya pengunjung. Menghangatkan tubuh di ruangan ini tentulah lebih baik daripada kedinginan di luar sana. Namja itu melihat sekeliling. Mencari seseorang. Merasa tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa tombol. Kemudian menekan 'dial'.

Yoeja cantik yang masih asik memperhatikan hujan di jalanan tersentak kaget. Ponselnya bergetar. Tertera nama orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Dengan setengah hati dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo."

"Kau dimana?" jawab suara di seberang.

"Aku sudah berada di tempat yang kau bilang tadi siang. Kau dimana sekarang?" Nyata. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tak digunakannya lagi tatakrama berbahasa sopan.

"Aku juga sudah di sini. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu."

Yoeja itu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pintu masuk cafe dan mendapati seorang namja dengan ponsel di telinganya. 'Ah, pasti itu orangnya' pikirnya.

"Aku ada di arah jam 10 dari tempatmu berdiri. Mungkin sedikit tertutup meja di depannya. Jalan lurus saja." dugaannya tak salah. Memang namja itulah yang tengah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Masih dengan ponsel di telinganya, namja itu melangkah menuju arah yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Senang. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri yoeja yang tadi siang dihubunginya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mendengus sebal, merasa waktunya banyak terbuang demi menunggu orang yang berada di depannya kini. Namja bermata musang itu tak ingin membuat 'teman'nya semakin kesal, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tiba-tiba mobilku mogok. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Jung Yunho imnida."

"Hh..." meskipun mendengus, tak urung tangannya juga terulur menjabat tangan di depannya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida."

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku menajamkan telinga demi mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal dari namja di depanku. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi karena dia mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Junsu, adikku, aku pun mengalah. Sungguh aku berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja dingin yang pernah mengisi hati Junsu, tapi aku salah. Karena ternyata itulah alasan dia menemuiku.

Park Yoochun, orang yang dicintai adikku, laki-laki pertama dan terakhir yang mengisi hati dan hidupnya, laki-laki yang telah menyiksa batinnya, sekarang gila. Aku tegaskan lagi, dia SAKIT JIWA. Heh, berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan karena Dia tidak mencabut nyawamu Park Yoochun! –setidaknya tidak membiarkan itu terjadi melalui tanganku-. Andai kau tahu betapa bencinya aku terhadap namja itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tapi melihat adikku yang begitu menyedihkan saat itu, aku yakin Junsu dalam keadaan 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Begitu juga hubungan keduanya. Apalagi ketika dia tiba-tiba berniat pergi dari kehidupan namja kaya itu. 'Pergi sejauh-jauhnya.' Ucapnya.

Ya, sejak saat itu kami memang langsung pindah dari apartemen kami sebelumnya. Menumpang tinggal di rumah teman sekampus ku yang juga merupakan manajer di restoran tempat Junsu bekerja. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Tak hanya itu, dia juga bersedia menghilangkan jejak kami dari Seoul. Kebetulan saat itu aku dan Junsu sama-sama sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan kami. Dan semua administrasi diurus olehnya. Bahkan dia juga yang menghadiri upacara kelulusan Junsu. Setelah itu, dia mencarikan kami tempat tinggal dan sumber penghidupan, menjalankan usaha swalayan miliknya di Busan. Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebaik ini di dunia. Tapi mungkin inilah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Kim Heechul.

Kembali kepada Junsu, setiap kali aku bertanya, dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu ada yang salah. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memaksanya, karena aku tak mau membuatnya menangis lagi. Yang membuat aku ingin mencekik namja itu adalah, kenyataan bahwa kami akan kedatangan satu makhluk mungil dalam kehidupan kami dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Ya, itu adalah anaknya. Dan entah kenapa ketika Junsu memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Yoochun, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala meyutujuinya.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menemui Junsu?" kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu sukses mengembalikanku ke alam sadar.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku menemui Junsu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menyembuhkannya. Ingatannya pada hari itu benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi juga menakutkanku."

"Apa ibunya mengetahui kondisinya?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dia yang menyarankanku untuk mencari Junsu."

"Hah. Haha.." Aku tertawa sinis. Tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Setahuku ibunya Yoochun tidak pernah mau menerima Junsu sebagai kekasih Yoochun, dia bahkan memaksa Yoochun untuk menikahi wanita lain yang 'serumpun' dengannya. Itu yang ku dengar dari Junsu. Sekarang dia mencari Junsu ku demi anaknya itu? Dasar egois!

"Apa kau yakin ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, bukankah kau ingin menemui Junsu hanya demi menyembuhkan Yoochun?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, ini mungkin terlambat atau terkesan memaksa, tapi aku akan mencoba menyatukan mereka kembali. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya itu. Menyedihkan." Wajahnya menampilkan bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hm.. Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka sudah tidak bisa bersama?"

"Maksudmu? Junsu sudah menikah begitu? Oh, tapi tolong ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya sebentar saja. Kumohon. Aku yakin yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah adikmu."

"Yakin sekali. Kau siap jika ternyata itu semua tidak sesuai rencanamu?"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku mencoba dulu." Yunho masih kukuh dengan idenya mempertemukan YooSu. Bagiku itu mustahil. Tapi melihat kesungguhannya, aku pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Hari Minggu jam 8 pagi di cafe ini. Aku tidak bisa di waktu lain."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang." Aku bangun dari kursi, bermaksud ke kasir membayar tagihanku lalu pulang.

"Tunggu." Dia menahan tanganku. Aku melirik tangannya yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Sadar aku tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya, dia pun langsung melepasnya.

"Ah. Maaf. Refleks."

"Itu, bagaimana jika ku antar? Ini sudah larut." Aku melihat jam pink di tanganku. Tercetak angka 9:31.

"Tenang saja, aku ini pria baik-baik. Jangan khawatir. Kau boleh menendangku jika aku berbuat macam-macam padamu. Sekalian biar aku tahu rumahmu, jadi lusa aku langsung menjemputmu ke sana."

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku, maka aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Arra." Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Mood ku benar-benar rusak malam ini. Menunggunya selama satu jam lalu harus mendengar dongeng tentang manusia yang paling ku benci dalam hidup ini. Harusnya dia meninggalkanku sejak tadi, karena sedikitpun aku tidak bersikap ramah padanya. Atau mungkin penyakit pasiennya telah sukses menularinya dan mengakibatkan dia terjangkit penyakit jiwa!

"Baiklah, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu." Senyumnya tak juga lepas dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Padahal aku serius dengan ancamanku barusan.

"Oh, iya. Bolehkah nanti aku membawa serta anakku?" entah mataku yang mulai mengantuk atau memang senyumnya hilang dari bibirnya? Aku tak mendapatinya kali ini.

"Anak?" suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Ne."

"Oh, bo.. Boleh. Tentu saja. Kajja kita pulang. Aku tidak mau suamimu berpikiran aneh nanti." Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

**Jaejoong POV end**

.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Berulang kali aku mengatur nafas, seolah-olah gugup menguasai diriku saat ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sejak tadi malam, tidur ku tidak nyenyak membayangkan yoeja yang beberapa hari yang lalu ku temui. Bayangannya selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Bahkan tadi pagi, aku harus satu jam berada di depan cermin hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilanku. Sekarang aku harus berulang kali menenangkan nafasku yang memburu. Tidak tenang.

"Ya.. Jangan lari. Tunggu umma." Terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah. Seperti suara yoeja. Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa yang menggemaskan.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok anak kecil yang terdiam di tempatnya. Memandang wajahku yang jauh tinggi di atasnya. Menyelidiki keberadaanku. Aku membungkuk lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya. Mencoba mengurangi tatapan waspadanya terhadapku.

"Hai namja tampan. Siapa namamu?" aku masih berusaha mendekatinya.

"Jong.." terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuju ke arah kami.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Mianhae aku belum selesai bersiap. Aku bangun kesiangan. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku harus memandikannya dulu." Sesalnya. Piyama masih membalut tubuhnya. Rambut sebahunya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Dalam balutan pakaian seperti itu pun dia masih terlihat mempesona di mataku.

"Apa aku harus menunggu di luar?" masih dengan tangan di atas kepala namja mungil tadi. Aku berharap suaraku tidak berubah setelah melihat 'pemandangan' tadi.

"Ah.. Mian, silahkan masuk." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Bocah kecil itu beringsut ke belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Meskipun tadi dia tidak menolak perlakuanku, tapi mungkin dia masih belum mempercayaiku. Anak yang berhati-hati. Jaejoong menggendong anak berusia sekitar 3 tahun itu. Dia berjalan semakin dalam. Membawaku ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang bisa ku pastikan adalah ruang tamu. Dia mempersilahkan ku duduk dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya tampak keberatan menggendong si anak manis yang tak jua bersuara. Lengan kecilnya melingkari leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tak ingin melepasnya.

"Um.. Bisakah kau menunggu kami sebentar? Aku akan cepat. Setengah jam. Tidak. 20 menit. Bagaimana? Atau kau ingin berjalan-jalan dulu keluar?" tanyanya cepat. Uh, mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkan rumah ini. Bukankah pemiliknya sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk masuk? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan tawarannya yang pertama.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja." jawabku.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tak akan lama." Dia beranjak meninggalkanku. Mataku melihat sekeliling. Mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Aish.. aku lupa." Aku lihat dia menurunkan anak digendongannya sebentar, lalu menggandeng tangan mungil itu untuk mengikutinya. Dia kembali dengan satu gelas kosong dan sekaleng jus. Kemudian meletakkannya di depanku.

"Mian, hanya ada ini."

"Ne. Kau tidak perlu repot. Aku kan hanya sebentar."

"Tapi kau tetap saja tamu." Jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Ne. Ne."

"Oh, ya. Aku tidak melihat suami mu. Apakah kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kita akan pergi? Ku rasa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri karena mengajak istri orang pergi bersama." Ucapku. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak mau tejadi sesuatu pada rumah tangganya. Aku tidak mau karena hal ini dia bertengkar dengan suaminya.

"Mwo? Suami?" dia malah tampak kaget dan balik bertanya padaku.

"Iya. Suamimu."

"Uh.. huhu.." dia mencoba menahan tawa dengan punggung tangannya. Membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Aku ini masih single dan belum pernah menikah."

"Mwo?" kali ini aku yang kaget dengan jawabannya barusan. Mataku beralih pada anak di sampingnya. Seperti mengerti kebingunganku, dia pun mulai sedikit memperkenalkan anak itu padaku. Dia beranjak kebelakang anak itu, lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Namanya Kim Jong In. Dia anak Junsu."

"Ne? Anak Junsu? Junsu Yoochun? Junsu adikmu?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Kaget. Tak percaya tepatnya.

"Ne."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega dihatiku ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih sendiri. Walaupun sedetik kemudian rasa penasaran terhadap Junsu semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. Sedikit ragu aku mengutarakannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Um.. Jae, untuk menghemat waktu bagaimana kalau dia aku mandikan saja?" tunjukku pada namja mungil yang akhirnya ku ketahui namanya Jong In. Jaejoong menatapku tak percaya. Lalu menatap anak di sebelahnya.

"Uh.. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jongin tidak mudah dekat dengan seseorang." Dia terlihat ragu.

"Tapi kau belum bertanya padanya." Aku masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Uh.. Baiklah." Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan namja mugil itu. Memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jonginnie, umma kemarin sudah bilang kalau kita akan pergi ke tempat Umma Junsu, kan?" Bocah kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah terlambat. Di luar sudah mulai panas, bagaimana kalau kita berbagi tugas? Jongin mandi dengan ahjussi itu, umma juga bersiap secepatnya. Kau mau?" namja cilik itu masih menatapku. Ragu. Waspada. Semua ada dalam tatapan matanya.

"Oh, kemari. Namaku Yunho. Siapa namamu?" Aku mendekatinya. Menyamakan tinggiku dengan berlutut di hadapannya lalu menjulurkan tangan. Mengajak berkenalan.

"Umma, Jongin tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia benar-benar teman umma?" bisikannya ditelinga Jaejoong berhasil tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Ehem. Aku... tidak, ahjussi adalah teman umma mu. Apakah ahjussi mencurigakan?" aku masih mencoba membujuknya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Biar aku saja yang memandikannya. Mianhae." Mencoba membawa Jongin pergi dari hadapanku.

"Jongin tidak bilang tidak mau kan umma." Tolaknya. Jaejoong melongo.

"Jadi, Jongin mau mandi bersama ahjussi?"

"Ne." Aku tersenyum lebar. Berhasil! Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya." Aku menggendong Jongin menuju arah yang ditunjuknya.

"Aku tak percaya." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

**Yunho POV end**

**TCB ya.. TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Park Yoochun TVXQ 28 th

Kim Jong In EXO 5 th

Yunho TVXQ as Jung Yunho 29 th

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ as yoeja 22 th

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : Gender bender and Shounen-ai. Yang berharap ini yaoi, tolong bikinin Rate M nya buat ayy. Soalnya ayy gak sanggup bikin. Gomawo. Kkk~**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Ayy cuma pinjem nama doang.**

Balas review dulu ya ^^

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : Junsu gak koma kok chagi. Jawabannya ada di last chap ini. Gomawo udah singgah ^^**

**nataliakim8624 : Ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah singgah ^^**

**Jungyunjae : Sudah lanjut ya. Gomawo udah review ^^**

**NaraYuuki : Iya. Banyakan YunJae moment kan ketimbang YooSu? Gomawo udah singgah ^^**

**rimhotindriana : Ini udah lanjut. Iya, anaknya Mr. Sexy Kai. Hehe.. Gomawo udah review ^^**

Hope you'll like it.

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

**4 Juni 2009**

"Yoochunnie, apa kau ada waktu sore ini?"

"Ada apa hyung? Aku sibuk." Seorang namja tampan tengah membuka lacinya. Berusaha menemukan berkas yang sudah ditanda tanganinya untuk diberikan kepada staff yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya. Ketika yang dicari sudah di tangan, dia pun menyerahkan pada yoeja bernama Stephany tadi kemudian memberi kode agar meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangannya.

"Aish.. Kau ini. Kenapa yang ada dalam otak mu itu hanya kerja sih? Sekali-sekali pergilah keluar. Refreshing. Coba kau bercermin, keriputmu itu lebih banyak dari punyaku tahu." Suara bass milik sepupunya terdengar bagai omelan di telinga Yoochun.

"Wae? Kau mau mengajakku kemana kali ini?" dia sudah hafal betul dengan arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu, jika bertanya tentang waktu luang, ujung-ujungnya pasti hyungnya itu akan mengajaknya pergi berdua. Tak jarang itu berakhir dengan curhatan panjang lebar dari hyung yang katanya sudah menemukan cinta.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya. Kuharap kau bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar saja. Ayolah.. Ya.. Kumohon.. Chunnie chagiya~~"

"Hah.. Kalau sudah begini rasanya aku deh yang pantas dipanggil hyung. Tingkahmu itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil hyung. Dan tolong jangan gunakan suaramu yang sok imut itu. Aku merinding mendengarnya."

"Oke. Aku simpulkan kau setuju. Aku menunggumu di restoran PROUD di dekat kantormu jam empat. Jangan sampai terlambat atau aku yang akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jam empat di restoran PROUD. Aku akan kesana."

"Aku menunggumu~~. Bye bye chagiya~~" Yoochun langsung menutup panggilan itu tanpa membalas ucapan hyungnya tadi.

"Hyung benar-benar membuatku merinding. Wanita seperti apa yang tahan dengan sifatnya yag kekanakan itu." gumamnya.

Sekilas di lihatnya angka yang tertera di ponselnya. 3:11. Masih ada waktu. Dengan cepat diselesaikannya semua pekerjaannya hari itu. Karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan hyung satu-satunya itu. Meskipun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, namun sejak kecil hubungan keduanya sudah seperti saudara kandung. Saling mendukung dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Bahkan Yoochun sangat yakin jika hyungnya itu tidak punya rahasia terhadapnya, mengingat sifatnya yang sedikit kekanakan dan terlalu terbuka padanya. Bahkan wanita yang kini berhasil memikat hati hyung nya itupun selalu diceritakan padanya. Dia berani bertaruh, pasti Paman dan Bibinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukannya Yunho suka bermain-main, masalahnya wanita itu akan menghadapi jalan yang tak mudah jika ingin hidup bersama anak tunggal keluarga Jung itu. Statusnya sebagai single parents pastilah menjadi alasan berat bagi orang tua Jung untuk menerima wanita itu sebagai menantu.

.

.

.

Gerimis sejak beberapa saat lalu membuat pola titik-titik di dinding depan restoran yang terbuat dari kaca. Beberapa bagian terlihat berembun. Sebuah –calon- keluarga kecil duduk di sudut ruangan. Mencari tempat yang memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa berbicara hal yang –menurut mereka- rahasia.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Yun?" seorang yoeja menatap ragu kepada namja tampan di seberang mejanya. Seorang anak kecil tengah asik dengan omelet di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan percakapan dua orang dewasa yang berangkat dengannya tadi.

"Percaya padaku, Boo. Ini waktu yang tepat. Aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan ini semua darinya." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan yoeja cantik di depannya. Dia pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dia belum siap. Sama sekali tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Hanya bisa berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

**Flashback**

Suara gaduh terdengar dari rumah mungil bercat putih dengan aksen hitam dan hijau yang menghiasinya. Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun berlari kesana kemari menghindari yoeja yang diyakini sebagai ummanya. Tawa tak lepas dari wajah imut si anak kecil. Merasa senang karena berhasil membuat sang umma terengah-engah kelelahan.

TING TONG

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada pintu masuk. Seolah tahu siapa yang berada di baliknya, keduanya pun berinisiatif membukakan pintu daripada menambah jumlah keringat di tubuh mereka. Si namja mungil juga sepertinya sudah lupa alasan mengapa dia lari dari ummanya tadi kini sudah berada dalam gendongan yoeja berambut hitam itu. Berjalan menuju pintu.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah si namja mungil. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dua orang dewasa diantaranya kaget. Dia meraih bahu namja tampan di depannya. Meminta gendong.

"Ada yang merindukanku, oeh?"

"Ahjussi.." jawabnya manja. Dia melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke leher kokoh namja yang dipanggilnya ahjussi tadi. Menyatakan bahwa namja tinggi itu adalah miliknya.

"Ya, bersikaplah sopan Jonginnie. Ajak dulu ahjussi masuk. Kau ini manja sekali." Ujar yoeja cantik yang merasa keberadaannya diabaikan oleh dua makhluk di depannya.

"Jonginnie merindukan ahjussi." Jawabnya.

"Aish.. Dasar.."

"Sudahlah." Potong namja yang menggendong Jongin. Barang yang tadi berada di tangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa salahnya sih dia merindukanku? Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Huh? Cemburu? Dalam mimpimu Tuan Jung Yunho." Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dimajukan 5 centi.

"Kalian ini kapan akan akur? Setiap kali aku datang, kalian pasti sedang kejar-kejaran. Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil Jae." Yunho melangkah mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju dapur. Belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya sudah berada di atas meja. Jaejoong menuangkan minuman yang diambilnya dari kulkas. Sedangkan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Masih dengan Jongin di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Kau saja yang datang saat aku akan memandikannya." Satu gelas berisi air dari kulkas diberikannya pada Yunho. Sedangkan satu lagi sudah menempel di bibirnya.

"Umma heran, kenapa setiap kali ahjussi datang, Jonginnie tidak mau mandi?" kali ini Jaejoong menghadap ke arah anaknya.

"Karena Jonginnie mau mandi dengan ahjussi." Jawabnya mantap. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, Yunho pernah beberapa kali datang tanpa memberitahu sebelumnya, dan Jongin tidak mau dimandikan sampai akhirnya ahjussi kesayangannya itu datang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho meminta dukungan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Yun." Ucap Jejoong kemudian.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat tengah menikmati siaran berita tengah malam di televisi. Tidak, matanya saja yang menghadap ke sana. Tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Dia bahkan tidak sadar Jejoong sudah berada di sebelahnya. Di depannya layar laptop sudah menghitam walaupun masih dalam keadaan ON. Cukup lama dia membiarkan laptopnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Mencoba mendapat ketenangan dari aktivitasnya barusan. Tak urung hal itu membuat namja bermata musang itu kaget. Membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dielusnya rambut panjang sang kekasih.

"Jongin sudah tidur?"

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apakah masih sama?" lanjutnya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Yunho meraih laptopnya kemudian membuka beberapa file yang dibutuhkan. Tak lama kemudian muncul wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang yang paling disayang oleh si namja tampan, namun sangat dibenci oleh yoeja cantik. Beberapa bagian yang tidak terlalu penting di skip untuk menghemat waktu. Dalam satu setengah jam, rekaman itu pun selesai mereka tonton.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku aku melihat rekaman yang berisi kegiatan namja itu selama satu hari. Tapi tetap saja, bagiku keadaannya terlalu menyedihkan. Apakah dia sebegitu terpukulnya hingga membuatnya 'menakutkan' seperti itu. Aku menoleh ke samping. Menatap namja yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kekasihku. Nampaknya dia sama cemasnya denganku. Tepatnya khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang tengah jadi fokus penglihatan kami.

Setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, aku pun mulai membuka suara. Mencoba menyampaikan hal yang sudah beberapa hari ini menggangguku.

"Yun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan kebenarannya?"

Ragu sebenarnya. Tapi melihat semua kenyataan ini rasanya aku juga tidak tega. Apalagi ini menyangkut orang yang beririsan dengan dua orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Kau yakin, Boo?" kali ini dia meminta keyakinan dariku.

"Entahlah." Aku menghela nafas berat. Kalau pun mengiyakan, belum tentu hasil yang kami dapatkan sesuai dengan apa yang kami bayangkan.

"Ini seperti melempar koin. Aku tidak bisa menebak mana yang akan keluar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapannya nanti. Mungkin, aku masih takut, Yun.." Yunho tersenyum lalu menggenggam tanganku. Menyalurkan kepercayaannya padaku.

"Katakan kalau kau siap. Aku tak akan memaksamu, Boo." Aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Dia mencium pucuk kepalaku. Lama. Kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Boo. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Kita akan menyembuhkannya."

**Jaejoong POV end**

.

.

.

**Someone's POV**

Aish, akhirnya aku benar-benar terlambat menemui Yunho hyung. Kalau saja mereka tidak menahanku dan melemparkan tart ke muka ku, mungkin aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Membersihkan wajah dan mengganti baju. Untung saja aku selalu membawa baju ganti yang biasanya akan ku pakai untuk lembur. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus kembali ke rumah. Dan tentu saja akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Pastinya kelak aku akan mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Yunho hyung. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Walau kekanakan begitu, kalau sudah marah mengalahkan beruang yang gagal kawin (?).

Mataku mencari-cari sosoknya. Hm, lumayan penuh. Yah, ini kan jam pulang kerja jadi wajar saja. Belum lagi udara yang dingin karena gerimis, pastinya orang-orang merasa lebih lapar dan ingin menghangatkan diri. Restoran ini bukan pilihan yang buruk bukan? Aku mendapati sosoknya di sudut ruangan. Seorang anak kecil duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat sedang bersenandung kecil dengan kaki yang digoyang-goyangkannya. Yunho hyung sepertinya tengah berbicara serius dengan yoeja di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar aku telah berada dua langkah di depannya.

"Hyung." Sapaku.

Sepertinya dia agak terkejut. Aku sudah mempersiapkan telinga kalau-kalau dia ingin mengomeliku saat ini. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia bediri lalu memelukku. Dia memang selalu begitu. Tapi hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang sering ku rindukan darinya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida." Bisiknya.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Ternyata dia juga mengingatnya.

"Karena aku ulang tahun hari ini, jadi kau yang akan mentraktirku. Benar kan?" gantian dia yang tertawa.

"Aku punya kado yang lebih istimewa." Jawabnya. Yunho hyung menarik tangan yoeja yang sedari tadi membelakangiku. Membuatku membelalakkan mata.

**Someone's POV end**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Atmosfir canggung langsung terasa begitu Jaejoong membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mata namja tampan di depannya. Sepupu sang kekasih.

"No.. Noona.." ucapnya setengah terkejut.

"An.. Annyeong, Yoochun-ssi." Jawabnya pelan. Meskipun sudah menyiapkan hati sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasakan sedikit keraguan.

"Ah, duduklah dulu. Tidak baik berdiri saja." Yunho menarik tangan Yoochun dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah bertukar posisi menjadi di sebelah Jongin.

Namja kecil yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya melihat satu-satu wajah orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. 'Kenapa semua diam?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya diacungkan ke arah Yoochun yang duduk di depannya.

"Ahjussi..." ucapannya berhenti. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tampan." Lanjutnya setelah mendapat kata yang tepat.

"Ne?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ahjussi tampan. Jonginnie suka sama ahjussi." Bagi orang lain mungkin itu biasa, ungkapan polos seorang anak. Tapi tidak untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tahu bagaimana introvertnya Jongin dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Meskipun begitu, mereka merasa lega. Setidaknya Jongin menyukai ayahnya. Ya, ayah yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Senyum tersungging di wajah tampan Yoochun. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Namun Jongin sukses membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan mengelus lembut kepalanya. Yunho berdehem pelan. Menghentikan aktivitas Yoochun terhadap Jongin. Yoochun menatap hyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawabnya pendek.

"Jadi, apa yang hyung maksud dengan hadiah untukku?"

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu maksudku kan?" sela Yunho.

"Mereka adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu kali ini. Maaf jika tidak lengkap." Tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" jujur saja. Sebenarnya hatinya girang bukan main ketika mengetahui bahwa hyung mempertemukannya dengan kakak dari seorang yang dicintainya. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat ketidakhadiran seseorang di sana membuatnya berpikir ada yang salah. Apalagi kepergian Kim bersaudara yang tiba-tiba tentulah membuat ketenangannya terusik.

"Mereka adalah calon keluarga baruku. Keluarga kecil yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu."

"Apakah hyung tahu hubungan kami sebelum ini?" Yoochun tak puas. Ia ingin penjelasan lebih detail. Juga tentang seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Maafkan aku Chunnie."

"Apakah maksud hyung, selama ini hyung hanya membohongiku. Begitu?" kali ini suaranya meninggi. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Dia bukan orang yang akan diam saja ketika dibohongi. Saat ini dia benar-benar marah. Merasa dipermainkan oleh hyung tercintanya. Yang diyakini tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Tapi saat ini, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Ada hal lain yang harus kau ketahui, Chunnie."

"Noona, dimana Junsu?" kali ini tatapan lembut diberikannya pada kakak sang kekasih hati.

"Itu yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Katakan dimana dia noona." Yoochun mengabaikan perkataan Yunho. Meminta kepastian dari yoeja yang kini memainkan jari-jarinya. Tak tenang.

"Ahjussi kenal umma Junsu?" Jongin yang merasa diabaikan pun membuka suara.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Um." Anggukan menjadi jawaban sang namja cilik.

"Umma Junsu sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Dia sudah pergi ke surga." Yoochun merasa bumi tak ada di bawahnya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa jawaban yang diberikan Jongin bukanlah lelucon. Karena anak kecil itu tidak mungkin berbohong. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata pun lolos dari matanya. Menuruni pipinya yang tirus.

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

"Su-ie, ini kedatanganku yang kedua. Maaf bila sebelumnya aku tidak sempat menyapamu. Aku masih terkejut dan belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan tentangmu. Sampai hari ini pun, aku belum sepenuhnya merelakanmu yang tak akan bisa lagi ku gapai. Maafkan aku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Membayangkan Junsu berada di depanku dan aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya. Air mata pun tak urung ikut membasahi pipiku. Kakiku tak kuasa lagi menahan beban tubuhku. Tepatnya, beban yang terasa dalam batinku. Aku menumpahkan segala rasa yang ada di hatiku. Biarlah kali ini saja aku menangis setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku harap setelah ini aku bisa berdamai dengan hatiku.

Sungguh aku sangat mencintainya. Dan bertemu dengannya dalam kondisi yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Akan lebih baik jika dia hidup bahagia dengan namja lain. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi sekarang... Aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku sebagai seseorang yang telah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya.

Jaejoong noona mengatakan Junsuku meninggal karena sakit. Mungkin saja benar. Tapi aku harap bukan perpisahan kami penyebabnya. Aku tak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Karena aku melihat ada raut ketidaksukaan ketika dia bertemu dengan ku beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin Su-ie sudah menceritakan perihal ancaman umma padanya. Wajar saja jika dia membeciku. Tapi aku juga menyesalinya, tidak menyadarinya lebih awal.

**Flashback**

Setelah malam dimana aku meminta restu umma, aku tak pernah bisa bertemu Junsu. Besoknya dia sudah tidak menempati apartemen itu lagi. Begitu juga Jaejoong noona. Kampus Jaejoong noona ku datangi. Berharap ada sedikit harapan, karena aku tidak bisa menemui Junsu di sekolah. Seusai ujian akhir, siswa kelas tiga diliburkan selama tiga minggu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat. Tidak ada yang melihat Jaejoong noona, begitu kata teman-temannya. Ku coba lagi ke tempat kerja mereka. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa mendekatkanku dengan Junsu. Jawaban mereka hanya gelengan kepala dan "Maaf, saya tidak tahu.".

Aku mulai frustasi. Setiap hari, sepulang dari kantor, kerjaanku adalah mengelilingi Seoul. Berharap dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu mereka secara tidak sengaja. Semua tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi dengan Junsu, tak luput dari pencarianku. Sebulan lamanya aku terpuruk. Melarikan diri ke minuman keras, meski aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Pagi aku bekerja seperti biasa. Pulangnya mencari Junsu kemudian berakhir dengan mabuk di pub atau jalanan.

Aku mendiamkan umma. Tak sekalipun berniat meminta maaf padanya setelah pertengkaran kami tentang Junsu. Meskipun itu bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi nampaknya umma tetap tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai calon menantu. Dengan alasan 'bukan golongan kita'. Umma mengancam akan menyakiti Jaejoong noona jika dia masih bersamaku.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku tidak patuh padanya. Ini tentang masa depanku. Junsu adalah masa depanku. Dan aku berhak menentukannya sendiri. Tidak akan ku ijinkan siapapun memisahkan kami. Meskipun itu adalah umma ku sendiri.

Umma selalu mencari cara untuk menghentikan usahaku mencari Junsu. Memberiku banyak pekerjaaan, karena umma tahu aku bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Siang malam aku bekerja, memenuhi semua jadwal yang telah diaturnya. Aku masih bersabar dengan sikap umma yang rasanya tidak memberiku sisa waktu untuk mencari Junsu. Puncaknya adalah ketika umma ingin memperluas usahanya ke Jepang. Umma memaksaku pindah ke sana dengan alasan aku adalah orang yang tepat. Tapi aku malah merasa bahwa ini hanyalah akal-akalan umma agar aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan junsu.

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua sikap umma akhirnya memilih keluar dari perusahaan. Beruntungnya aku memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Mereka menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Tawaran pekerjaan datang dengan sendirinya. Umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap sifat keras kepalaku yang menurun darinya. Aku hnya berharap umma tidak mengintimidasi tempat kerjaku yang baru dengan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Dan beruntungnya aku karena umma masih memiliki rasa sayangnya terhadap anak.

Setahun setelah Junsu menghilang, aku mulai bisa menerima keadaan. Mungkin tepatnya, terpaksa 'menerima' kepergiannya, walau sama sekali tidak merelakannya. Hubunganku dengan umma juga membaik sedikit demi sedikit. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat kembali ke perusahaan seperti keinginannya. Aku sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan tempat kerjaku yang baru. Usaha konstruksi yang ku bangun patungan dengan beberapa temanku. Walaupun penghasilanku tidak sebesar ketika dulu di perusahaan umma. Tak bisa ku pungkiri, umma juga terlihat bangga dengan kemandirian putra semata wayangnya ini. Maafkan aku uma, meskipun aku tahu membesarkan ku sendirian selama lebih dari 20 tahun, bukan berarti umma bisa selalu mengaturku tanpa mempedulikan keinginanku.

Dan setiap tahun, ketika tanggal itu tiba, aku meminta cuti untuk tidak masuk kantor. Aku berterima kasih kepada teman-temanku. Bahkan jilka ada urusan urgen sekalipun mereka tidak pernah menggangguku yang tidak pernah absen. Meskipun sebelumnya aku harus lembur berhari-hari jika pekerjaan sedang banyak-banyaknya. Aku ingin mengulang kembali semua aktivitas yang kami lakukan hari itu. berharap dia benar-benar akan hadir di depanku. Junsu-ie ku, aku sangat merindukanmu.

**Flashback end**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Pasti lebih menyenangkan ya. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Hiks..." bahuku bergetar lagi. Bajuku sudah basah oleh hujan yang turun beberapa saat lalu. Sengaja. Biar sedih ini ikut larut bersama butir air yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Su-ie... Su-ie.." aku memanggil namanya lirih. Semoga perasaanku tetap sampai padanya.

**Yoochun POV end**

.

.

.

**Awal Nopember 2009**

**Someone's POV**

Incheon airport. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, selalu ramai dengan penumpang, calon penumpang bahkan orang-orang yang mengantar ataupun menjemput. Aku baru saja keluar dari departure gate. Tidak menunggu bagasi karena barangku memang hanya sebuah koper kecil. Bertanya oleh-oleh? Aku bukan tipe orang yang mau repot dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak punya seseorang yang harus ku beri. Teman-teman kantor? Mereka juga berangkat bersama denganku. Kami baru saja selesai liburan bersama ke Jepang. Ibuku? Ah, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengunjunginya belakangan ini. Daripada aku harus terdiam seperti orang bodoh ketika berhadapan dengannya, lebih baik aku tidak pergi menemuinya.

Dengan koper yang ku tarik dengan tangan kiri, aku berjalan menuju kursi yang tak jauh dari pintu tempatku keluar tadi, bermaksud menunggu teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka masih menunggu barang-barang mereka yang tadi masuk bagasi. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba seseorang tidak sengaja menabrakku dari samping. Minuman panas yang dibawanya tumpah mengenai jaket dan sedikit menodai kaos biru yang ku kenakan. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru dan tidak fokus. Minuman tadi berada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Ya, ceroboh. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuknya.

Minuman itu memang tidak terlalu terasa panas di kulitku karena terhalang jaket tebal yang ku pakai, tapi hal lain membuatku membatu. Dia.. Dia kembali!

**Someone's POV end**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aigoo.. Mianhamnida. Ah, bagaimana ini." Suara melengking bak lumba-lumba terdengar nyaring di pendengaran seorang namja tampan di hadapannya. Namja itu membungkukkan badannya, merasa bersalah atas hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mianhamnida." Ulangnya lagi. Bahkan kini ditangannya sudah ada tissu yang baru saja diambilnya dari tas di tangan kirinya dan mulai mengelapkannya pada bekas tumpahan minumannya. Gelas yang dipegangnya sudah berpindah ke lantai mengingat tabrakan yang tak sengaja tadi.

"Hyung. Hyung.. Gwenchanayo?" suaranya sedikit panik mendapati lawan bicaranya tak bereaksi apa pun. 'Apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku?' pikirnya.

"Halo.. Hyung.." kali ini tangannya melambai-lambai di depan namja korban tumpahan kopinya tadi. Sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Su-ie." Senyum kemudian mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Menyadari ada yang salah, namja yang dipanggil Su-ie itu pun balik bertanya,

"Su-ie? Maksud hyung?"

"Hyung?" kali ini malah namja tampan yang bingung.

"Ah, apakah hyung baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Lagi-lagi kata maaf terucap dari bibir namja manis bersuara lumba-lumba. Masih dengan kepala yang ditundukkannya beberapa kali.

"Su-ie, kau memanggilku apa? Hyung?" masih belum sadar dari dunianya.

"Apakah maksud hyung aku ini su-ie? Ah, sepertinya kau salah orang hyung. Namaku Xia." Namja manis itu tersenyum. Memamerkan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi. Semoga lain kali kita masih bisa bertemu agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Sampai jumpa. Sekali lagi, maaf." Namja manis itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju seorang namja yang sebelumnya melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Namja tampan hanya bisa menatap 'seseorang di hatinya' itu tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mencegahnya karena dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Seperti mimpi, gadisnya kembali. Tapi yang masih belum bisa dicernanya adalah kenapa sang gadis memanggilnya hyung?

Tepukan di bahu kirinya membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Choi Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya. Teman-teman yang lain juga sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Siwon.

"A.. Aniya. Kajja. Kurasa mobil jemputan kita sudah datang." Namja itu melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei, kenapa dia? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu." tanya Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Entahlah. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Shin ahjussi sudah menunggu." Siwon mengomandoi teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya. Menuju ke sopir perusahaan mereka yang sudah menunggu bersama temannya tadi.

.

.

.

**END**

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Akhirnya selese juga. Dari ulang tahun Junsu-ie kemaren pengen nulis ini. Tapi ide yang nongol kok malah angst. Gak cocoklah ama bertambahnya usia yang harusnya happy. Jadinya di undur dan berakhir dengan ngelantur kemana-mana. Swear ini FF YooSu pertama yang pernah ane buat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

.

040113 "J"


End file.
